Vampire Girl
by Misskeke
Summary: Lily and Parker gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Jaycee Liv Cosgrove. The head Vampires The Followers doesn't except immortal kids but Jaycee is half mortal and half immortal. Parker and Lily decide to find help from people with the same problem before. Edwin and his pack get involved and Lily's Vampire family too. Will they save Jaycee life or die while trying?
1. Leave Jay

**Little 4-year-old Jaycee sat in her room looking out her window. She couldn't believe that her parents were leaving. It broke her heart but her mother's heart broke even more. She didn't want her baby growing up without her being there.**

**Jaycee's mother walked in Jaycee's room.**

**'Jaycee?'**

**'Mommy.' Jaycee cried while running to her.**

**Her mother didn't want to leave Jaycee but if the Followers found her they'd all be killed.**

**'Jaycee sit down mommy has some important news to tells you.' **

**Her mother was wiping out of her face and Jaycee's face. This was hard.**

**'Jaycee mommy and daddy have to go away for awhile.'**

**'How long?'**

**'I don't know.'**

**'Can I come with you?'**

**'No baby. Its gonna be too dangerous.'**

**Jaycee's mother gave her daughter a big hug and rocked her hoping she'd go to sleep but failed.**

**'Mommy?'**

**Jaycee looked up at her mother.**

**'Yes Jaycee?'**

**'Promise you'll come back?'**

**'I promise.'**

**Jaycee and her mother pinkie promised that she'll come back. Jaycee knew her mother meant it and Jaycee was happy.**

**'Goodnight Jaycee.'**

**'Goodnight mommy.'**

**Her mother closed the bedroom and was never seen again. **


	2. Jaycee's Life

** After Jaycee's parents left Jaycee lived with her grandparents Samantha and Daniel Cosgrove. Jaycee started changing. It was almost like she was getting taller. Then it hit them, she was growing. They worried that it would effect her and it did. They took her out of school so they wouldn't notice. Daniel decided that since she isn't going to school they should home school her. Jaycee was sad now. She couldn't go back to school because she was aging too fast. She wishes that she wasn't different. Sam and Dan knew that Lily and Parker wouldn't have that much time left to spend with Jaycee. So finally after 5 months they decided to come back home.**

**Thursday afternoon**

**Ding! Dong!**

**'Who is it?' Sam asked.**

**'Its Lily and Parker.'**

**'MOMMY! DADDY!' Jaycee yelled.**

**'Jaycee sweetie why don't you wait in the living room with grandpa Daniel?'**

**Jaycee nodded her head. She and grandpa Daniel waited in the living room waiting for Lily and Parker.**

**Sam opened the entrance.**

**'MOM!' Lily yelled and gave her mother the biggest hug.**

**'Hi Mrs. Cosgrove.'**

**'Hey Parker.'**

**'Lily I have to tell you something?'**

**'Can it wait I want to see Jaycee.'**

**It was too late Lily and Parker made it to the living room. When Lily and Jaycee's eyes met one Lily wasn't to happy.**

**'MOMMY!' Jaycee yelled and gave her mother a hug.**

**When Jaycee finished giving Lily a hug Lily looked at Jaycee. Jaycee's smile then turned into a frown. She knew that her mother wasn't too happy. Lily knew this would happen but why here? Why now? She knew Jaycee wasn't growing at a humans age but at a Vampires age.**


	3. Not Safe Anymore

**Lily's POV**

**Time with Jaycee was great. Whatever Jaycee wanted to do we did it.**

**'MOMMY! DADDY!' Jaycee yelled.**

**Me and Parker ran to Jaycee, who was laying on the grass.**

**'Jaycee what happened?' I asked trying to help her daughter up.**

**'I was playing in my treehouse and I tripped and fell out of my tree house.'**

**'Are you okay?' Parker asked.**

**'I think so.'**

**Parker and I carried Jaycee in the house and went to bed.**

**Later That Night..**

**'MOMMY!'**

**I ran in Jaycee's room.**

**'What is it?'**

**'Taro.'**

**'What?'**

**'Taro, Bill, Jamie and others. There coming after us. '**

**'Why baby?'**

**'Because they know you lied and I'm alive.'**

**I hugged my daughter rel tight. I can't believe this is happening. Why now? Why here? I knew that this was true. Jaycee wasn't telling a lie like I did. Me, Parker, Sam, Daniel and Jaycee went to get help. We were gonna need it.**


	4. Finding Help

**Parker's POV**

**Me and Lily stayed in Jaycee's room all night. We decided to stay close to her. Plus I thought of an idea staying in Jaycee's room all night.**

**I looked out Jaycee's window. Then Lily came up behind me.**

**'What's wrong?'**

**'Its Jaycee.'**

**'I know but we'll find a way out of this.' **

**'What if we can't?'**

**Lily turns me around and kisses me.**

**'We will.'**

**I nod my head and we turn to Jaycee.**

**'Mommy? Daddy?'**

**'Yes baby?' I said.**

**'Is something wrong?'**

**'No why would you think that?' Lily asked.**

**'I got a bad vibe.'**

**'Don't worry everything's gonna be okay.'**

**'Okay but mommy I know people who can help us.'**

**'Who are they?' I asked.**

**'The Cullen family.'**

**'My cousins on my mom's side of the family.'**

**'I can get help too. I'm friends with a wolf. His name is Edwin.'**

**'Call him.'**

**'Okay.'**

**I leave Jaycee's room and call Edwin.**

**Edwin picks up his phone.**

**'Hello?'**

**'Hey ed. Its Parker.'**

**'Hey Parky. What's up?'**

**'Heaven.'**

**Edwin laughs.**

**'So Ed I need your help.'**

**'What is it?'**

**'My family needs your help along with the pack.'**

**'I don't know Parky.'**

**'Ed please its really important.'**

**A long pause before Edwin answers.**

**'Okay. I'll be over tomorrow.'**

**'Bye.'**

**'Id.'**

**They hung up and never talked until tomorrow morning.**


	5. Lily's Family and Meeting Edwin

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Close to noon at the my house the doorbell rings.**

**'I got it!' I yells and runs to the entrance door.**

**'Who is it?'**

**'Edwin.'**

**I open the door.**

**'Hi.'**

**'Daddy it's for you!'**

**Daddy comes running down the stairs.**

**'Ed.'**

**'Hey Perky why didn't you tell me you have a daughter and I guess a wife.'**

**'I wanted you to be surprised.'**

**'Surprised I am.'**

**'Oh Jaycee I would love for you to met daddy's best friend Edwin or Ed for short.'**

**'Hi Eddy.'**

**'Hey Jaycee.'**

**We both shack hands but it felt strange. I shack peoples hands all the time and never felt this. It felt like I found my true love or what mommy and daddy say my soulmate. Edwin had a fresh new haircut, a weird tattoo on his left shoulder and muscles. I could tell Edwin imprinted on me because we stared in each others eyes. It felt like everything around us was gone and we were the only ones that existed. **

**'Edwin?' My daddy asked him.**

**'Yes.'**

**'Can you let Jaycee go?'**

**'Sure.'**

**We both let go of each others hand and I ran upstairs to mommy and daddy's room where mommy was.**

**Back downstairs me and Edwin were talking.**

**'So isn't she beautiful?'**

**'Who?'**

**'My daughter.'**

**'Shes a keeper.'**

**I chuckled.**

**'So Parky where's your wife?'**

**'Upstairs getting ready to go.'**

**'Go where?'**

**'Listen Edwin I know and you know that my daughter isn't normal.'**

**Confused Edwin said**

**'What are you talking about?'**

**'She is half mortal and half immortal. Lily's a Vampire and I'm a human.'**

**'Parker is this why you called me down here.'**

**'We need your help. I know Jaycee showed you what happened.'**

**'You know?'**

**'Of course I do. She was looking straight into your eyes.'**

**'So do I have have to go with y'all?'**

**'If you want?'**

**'Then sure.'**

**Jaycee and my wife Lily came outside and we went to the car and I drove us to a small town called Forks. Jaycee was talking to Edwin about what she got for her 5th birthday. Lily was looking out the window. She couldn't believe that her cousins did what they did. It must've been hard for them to stand up the Volturi but we're up against bigger than the Volturi. They are The Followers. They've been around longer than the Volturi. I hope and pray that my daughter will grow up and have a happy life.**

**I stopped the car.**

**'Daddy where are we?'**

**'Were at your mothers cousins house. The Cullen.'**

**'There are cousins?'**

**'Yeah.' Lily said.**

**'Parker, Edwin and Jaycee stay in the car. When I turn around and look at the car come out. Okay?'**

**'Yes mommy.'**

**'Got it.' Edwin said.**

**'Yes honey.'**

**I kiss Lily on the forehead and walks to her cousins front door.**

**DING! DONG!**

**'I'll get.' Bella says and runs to door in Vampire speed.**

**'Who is it?' Bella asked.**

**'Its me Lily Cosgrove.'**

**Bella opens the door and hugs me real hard.**

**'Hey Bell.'**

**'Lily what are you doing here?'**

**'My family needs your help.'**

**'With what?'**

**'Can you stay open minded?'**

**'Of course.'**

**I turn around and look at the car. That was it. They were gonna see Parker, Edwin and Jaycee.**

**'Daddy I'm scared.'**

**'There's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine.'**

**'They just need to meet you first.' Edwin said.**

**Jaycee nodded her head and they got out of the car. By that time all the Cullens were outside including Renesmee. **

**Bella gasped. I knew she was surprised.**

**Edwin, Parker and Jaycee stood right behind me.**

**'Lily what have you done?' Carlisle asked.**

**'Things happen okay.'**

**'Is she immortal?' Edward asked.**

**'Of course not. She's half mortal and half immortal.' Parker said.**

**Renesmee suddenly looked down at Jaycee.**

**'Mom who are these people?' Renesmee asked.**

**'There are cousins.'**

**'Hi Renesmee my name is Lily Cosgrove. This my husband Parker, his best friend Edwin and my 9 year old daughter Jaycee.'**

**Jaycee looked at Renesmee with her big Black eyes.**

**'I'm Jaycee. It's nice to meet you Renesmee.'**

**'You too.'**

**'Bella can we all come in and talk?'**

**'Sure.'**

**We all went inside my cousins house and talked.**

**'Lily what have you done?' Edward asked.**

**'I don't know. It was are honeymoon and it got out of hand.'**

**Everyone looked at Parker.**

**'Why are you all looking at me. She suggested the idea.'**

**'Lily do you know what you have done?' Carlisle asked me.**

**'No.'**

**'There gonna think Jaycee's an immortal child.'**

**'She wasn't bitten. She grows every single day.'**

**'There not gonna care. Sooner or later someone will spot her and tell the Volturi or The Followers.'**

**'They'll never know.' Renesmee said.**

**'Nessie don't get involved.' Jacob told her.**

**'I'm sorry Jake but I have too. This same thing happened to me and I don't want it happening again.' Renesmee said while looking at Jaycee sleep in Edwin's arms.**

**'Hey Lily is this your friend?' Jacob asked me.**

**'No he's my husband friend.'**

**'He seems to be very fond to your daughter.'**

**'Yeah. I think it's kind of cute.'**

**'I think he imprinted on her.'**

**'Jake.' Renesmee said in an angry tone.**

**'Imprinted? What does that word mean?'**

**'Imprinted really means that he's found his soulmate and they can't be separted.' Renesmee said.**

**'So Ewdin's in love with Jaycee?' **

**'Yes Lily.' Parker said.**

**Lily looked at them. She saw her sleeping daughter in the arms of her sleeping soulmate. Lily didn't like it but she knew if she separted them he would never stay away.**


	6. More Of Lily's Family

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Me, daddy, mommy, Bella, Edward, Nessie, Edwin and Jacob were all in the van driving to our other cousins in the north pole.**

**'Mommy are we there yet?' I asked while playing with Ed's hands.**

**'Not yet.'**

**'Hey Jaycee can you show me something?' Nessie asked me.**

**'Sure but what is it?'**

**'Your birth.'**

**I nod my head and Nessie looks into my eyes and I showed everything that happened after and before my birth. When I was done showing her she looked scared. Was my visions that bad? I hope there not.**

**The car stopped.**

**'Lily where are we?' Cousin Bella asked my mommy.**

**'The north pole.'**

**'Why?' Nessie asked.**

**'Because my sister are here.'**

**'Are they gonna help us?' Daddy asked mommy.**

**'Of course they will. Were family.'**

**Mommy, Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob got out of the car and over to mommy sisters. I think I still remember there names. The oldest is Jill, Katheryn and Lucy. They all live with there Vampire husbands.**

**'Lily what's wrong?' Lucy asked.**

**'Why are our cousins the Cullens here?' Derrick asked who is Jill's husband.**

**'Why do I smell wolf and only ones here?' Katheryn asked.**

**'We ask for your help.' Bella said.**

**'Please? Its important.' Nessie jumped out and said with a tear running down her face.**

**'Okay Nessie.' Jill said.**

**I looked back to the van and Parker suddenly got out along with Edwin and my Jaycee.**

**'Human?' Lucy said in a confused voice.**

**'Werewolf?' Jill said.**

**'No its my-' **

**I was cut off by the screams of my sisters and there husbands.**

**'Lily what did!' Jill yelled.**

**'Please listen to us.' Nessie said.**

**'There is nothing to talk about. That thing is immortal.' Lucy said.**

**'No she isn't.' Parker said.**

**'She's is half immortal because of Lily. Half mortal because of Parker. See look at her. Can you feel her warmth. Her rosy cheeks.' Nessie said and pointed at Jaycee.**

**'Its impossible.' Eric said who is Lucy's husband.**

**'If you don't believe us she can show you.' Edwin said scooting Jaycee towards Lucy, Eric, Derrick, Jill and Katheryn.**

**'Hello untie Jill.'**

**With that being said Jaycee stared in Jills eyes and showed her birth and things before and after the birth.**

**'Don't be scared this is how she communicates.' Nessie said.**

**Visions of Jaycee'so birth popped up. Lily and Parker leaving Jaycee. Jaycee growing faster. Edwin and Jaycee meeting. The Cullens and now.**

**They stopped.**

**'It's true. She not immortal.' Jill said.**

**Everyone gathere'd around Jaycee and she showed her visions again.**

**Over Voice **

**It was hard to convince my Vampire to stand with us. Our cousins the Cullens and my sisters are standing by us. But once Jaycee showed them her visions they believed us. It was hard for us to keep moving when Jaycee constantly kept falling asleep but she never slept that long. I was so happy people were fighting for us. For Jaycee. I wanted everything to be over but I guess it's not.**


	7. Imprinted

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Over Voice**

**More and more Vampires were coming most of them were family or either close friends of the family that wanted to stand with us. Some feared that Taro will kill anybody that dares to stand with us but I think not. I know we'll beat them. All I want is for my daughter Jaycee to have a normal life. How could she do that when she's always running? **

**At the Cosgrove house mommy was watching me from outside. I was playing with Edwin. Edwin was such a gentlemen. Over the few weeks I've grown. I look 12-years-old. My hair has gotten longer and my arms and legs got longer too. My parents were a little worried about this because what if one day I get noticed by another Vampire. What will happen to me? Me and Edwin were playing tag. Nessie, Jacob, Bella, Edward, daddy, Rosalie, Emmett, Esmé and Carlisle was watching us. They knew that Edwin had Imprinted on me. I really didn't know what Imprinted mean until I heard Jacob telling mama what that word means. When I got away from Edwin I hid in the bushes. It was near the window mama was at. I saw her getting bigger and she turned face red. I knew she wasn't happy.  
**

**'EDWIN!' Mama yelled.**

**He stopped looking for me and turned his attention towards mama.**

**'What's wrong?' Edwin asked all confusing.**

**'Don't play dumb Edwin you know what you did.' Mama said and pointed to the bush i was hiding behind.**

**'Lily?' Nessie stood up and said.**

**'No Nessie, I don't like this at all.'**

**I ran to Nessie.**

**'Jaycee.' Mama called but I ignored her while being conferred by Nessie.**

**Nessie put her hand on my cheek to ask "Are you okay?"**

**I nodded my head and Nessie took me to me room and stayed until I fell asleep and eventually she fell asleep too.**

**Parker walked outside too.**

**'Lily what's going?' My husband asked.**

**'Its Edwin. He Imprinted on OUR DAUGHTER!' I said and yelled at the end while punching Edwin in the stomach. **

**'Lily calm down.'**

**'CALM DOWN. PARKER HE IMPRINTED ON YOUR DAUGHTER!'**

**'I know but we can't kill him. We need him remember?'**

**I nodded my head. I knew killing him was wrong. It would hurt Jaycee more than anything so I'm not gonna kill him for Jaycee.**

**'I would kill Edwin. Jaycee's telling me not too. Your lucky.' I said and ran in the house with at Vampire speed.**

**I talk to Nessie in my thoughts.**

**'_Nessie?_'**

**'_Yes Jaycee._'**

**'_Did mama yell at Edwin because of me or does she think were gonna die?_'**

**'_Don't be silly Jaycee. Were not gonna die. I'll make sure of it._'**

**'_I love you Renesmee._'**

**'_I love you too Jaycee._'**

**Conversation ends.**

**Edward could hear my and Nessie's thoughts. Even though my eyelids were closed I could see him smiling at use from my doorway. They fight was in 2 weeks and we only have the Cullens and mama's sisters the Cosgrove. We needed more witnesses or were all gonna die. **


	8. More Family

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**When I woke up Nessie wasn't laying next to me. She was laying on my other bed with Jacob. They were a match set in heaven. I heard voices. They were familiar voices. Mama, daddy, Edwin, Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, mama's sisters and Jasper.**

**'Edwin what'd you do?' Daddy asked in a calm voice.**

**'The first time I met her. Time stopped. It felt like she was made for me. And her eyes. There so beautiful.'**

**Edwin thought I was beautiful. He's so sweet. I think he might have fell in LOVE with me and I think I did too. This can't be. I'm to young. Its really funny I'm way too young. I'm still in the single number selection. **

**'Jaycee?' I heard Edward say.**

**'Yes?' I ask nervously. **

**I walk into the living room where the voices were coming from.**

**'Have you been eavesdropping on our conversation?' Edward asked.**

**'I was but then my thoughts took over.'**

**'I know. I heard them.'**

**I looked shocked when he said that. Why was he the one to hear my thoughts.**

**'I don't Jaycee. I was giving these powers because of my parents genes.' Edward said out loud.**

**I was getting angry now. **

**'Jaycee?' Renesmee asked in my thoughts.**

**'Jaycee. KILL!' A voice yelled.**

**'NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! I HATE BEING A VAMPIRE I WISH I WAS DEAD!' I yelled and tossed myself to the ground.**

**'Jaycee?' I heard mama ask.**

**She touched my shoulder but I flinched her off.**

**'My did I have to be a Vampire mama? Why?' I sat up with tears in my eyes and asked.**

**'I don't know baby.'**

**'I hate being a Vampire. I hate my whole life!' The last part I yelled and ran upstairs to the attic.**

**'Jaycee.' Mama cried trying to get me come back.**

**'Lil let her go. She's going through a ruff time. We all have.' Bella said and put her hand on my shoulder.**

**'But my Jaycee-' I said but I was cut off by Alice.**

**'Jaycee. Edwin. LOVE.' Alice said under her breath.**

**I could still hear her and that's when Edwin was in my focus.**

**'You. This is a your fault.' I said in a angry tone.**

**'My fault?'**

**'Yes if you would have never came here Jaycee wouldn't be acting like this.'**

**'If that's how you feel then forget it. The packs and I won't come then.' Edwin said and walked away but he froze for one minute.**

**'Edwin don't leave me here. I need you. WE need you. Edwin if you go. I will never forgive you. Ever.' I say to him in his thoughts and and he falls to floor like something hit him.**

**'I'll stay but only for Jaycee.' Edwin said and at the last part he turned around to say it to everyone.**

**I heard what Edwin and I know Edward can hear me too and that's what I wanted. I wanted Edwin to stay even if mama doesn't want him too.**

**'EDWIN!' I yelled running down the stairs and into his arms.**

**I could see mama's face and she wasn't too happy either.**

**Edward was happy. He could hear my thoughts. I don't hate being a Vampire I just don't fully understand it but I soon will. **

* * *

**The next morning I was already. Only me, mama, daddy, Nessie and Bella were coming. The rest decided to stay home but Carlisle and Esme are out of the country searching for more witnesses like Emmett and Rosalie. Edward was siting on the couch when I walked in the living room.**

**'Hey Jaycee.'**

**'Hi cousin Edward.' I said and waved nervously. **

**'What's wrong? Is something bothering you?'**

**'Yeah but I think its just a phase.'**

**'Maybe its not a phase? Maybe its real?'**

**Oh he's good. I said in my thoughts.**

**He laughed.**

**I rolled my eyes playfully and walked out of the living room and walked outside where mama was.**

**'Mama?'**

**She turns around quick.**

**'Jaycee.' Mama said while having her arms around me.**

**'Mama am I evil?' I ask with a teardrop running down my face.**

**'No. Why do you ask?'**

**'Because yesterday when I was yelling a voice told me to kill.'**

**'Jaycee don't listen to them. Your good. A good girl. You've always have been one.'**

**'Whatever.' I said and walked away.**

**Bella walked over to mama.**

**'Hey Bell can I ask you something?'**

**'Sure.' **

**'Have you noticed Jaycee lastly?'**

**'Umm she never wants to get out of her room so Edward walks over to her door and read her thoughts. Some of her thoughts are sad like one night she said in her mind that she wishes she was never born or I hate being a Hybrid.'**

**'I can't believe this.'**

**I ran away into the house and was noticed by like everyone.**

**'Jaycee wait.' Mama said and tried to grab me but missed.**

**I ran crying into my room and locked the door. **

**'I hate my life.' I cried.**

**_'Jaycee.' Edward said in my mind._  
**

**_'What do you want?'_**

**_'I wanna talk.'_**

**_'There's nothing to talk about.'_**

**_'There is.'_**

**_'Fine. What do wanna talk about?'_**

**_'Why are you sad?'_**

**_'Because I don't understand.'_**

**_'Understand what?'_**

**_'This. All of this. I hate being a Hybrid.'_**

**_'Being a Vampire is good.'_**

**_'How?'_**

**_'Well you get to live forever. '_**

**_'Really?'_**

**_'Really.'_**

**_'I never thought about that.'_**

**Edward left my thoughts.**

**Knock! Knock!**

**'Who is it?'**

**'Its me. Nessie.'**

**'Come in.'**

**My door opened on its own. I didn't know I could do that. I guess that's my new gift.**

**'Hey.' I said.**

**'Hey how did you open that door and I didn't even hear your footsteps?'**

**'I don't know. It just opened on its own.'**

**'Well Jaycee we gotta go. I was told to collect you.'**

**'Okay.' I hoped off my bed, ran over to Nessie and smiled. I think I can get used to this lifestyle.**

* * *

**It was only me, mama, Bella, daddy, Edwin, Jacob and Nessie were only going but I was being sent to grandma and grandpa for a day. Edwin stayed with me along with Nessie. Jack decided to stay with my family. I was happy to spend time with my other family.**

**'Jaycee I want you to stay with Nessie, Edwin and or Grandma and grandpa, okay?' Mommy said.**

**'Okay mom.'**

**I hugged my mom and she drove to grandma's and grandpa's.**


	9. Future POV

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**_Random POV_**

**_The Cullen and the Cosgrove's were walking to the Cullen house. Everyone was there. Bella and Edward, Lily and Parker, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esmé, Jacob and Renesmee, Samantha and Daniel and the last happy couple Jaycee and Edwin with their beautiful twin daughters Sophie Liliana Cosgrove and Sophie Renesmee Cosgrove. Both Sophie and Sophia are 1/2 human, 1/2 Vampire and a bit of werewolf. Sophie was the first-born. Sophia was second born. _**

**_'Carlisle?' 20 year old Jaycee said._**

**_'Yes?'_**

**_'I'm scared.'_**

**_'There's nothing to be scared of.'_**

**_'Yes there is.' Jaycee said squeezing Edwin's hand real tight._**

**_'Just relax and take deep breaths okay?'_**

**_Jaycee nodded her head._**

**_'Hey its gonna be okay. As long as I'm here you'll be safe.' Edwin said and kissed Jaycee's forehead._**

**_Edward stands in the doorway listening to the 2 twin baby girls thoughts._**

**_'Sophie stop you're gonna hurt mommy.' _**

**_'I'm sorry but I can't breath in here.'_**

**_'Carlisle somethings wrong?' Edward said._**

**_'Its the twins. Sophie she's.' Edward was cut off by the screams of Jaycee._**

**_'CARLISLE!' Jaycee screamed._**

**_They cut her stomach open giving her a C-Section. Jaycee was screaming and sweating. Edwin was trying to calm her down but it was no use. _**

**_'Its a girl.' Carlisle announced holding the first-born. _**

**_'Sophie.' Jaycee said slightly smiling._**

**_'Edwin take her.' Carlisle said holding her in Edwin's direction. _**

**_'But Jaycee.' He said looking down at Jaycee._**

**_'Ed take her. For me please?' Jaycee said._**

**_Edwin kissed her forehead, took Sophie and walked out of the room._**

**_Carlisle holds the second born._**

**_'Here she is.' _**

**_'Sophia.' Jaycee says before going unconscious._**

**_'Edward here take Sophia.'_**

**_Edward nods his head, takes Sophia and leaves the room._****_  
_**

**_'Jaycee hang in there.' Carlisle says still thinking she's still alive._**

**_Sophie's POV_**

**_I was taken out of mommy's stomach and given to daddy. I'm sure I'm gonna be the daddy's girl or his little princess. I wonder where's Sophia and mommy? _**

**_A man with brown looking hair walked in caring my little sister._**

**_'Edwin.' The man said._**

**_Daddy turned around._**

**_'Is that.'_**

**_'Yeah this is Sophia.'_**

**_Daddy smiled and cried. I sensed that he was happy and full of joy. He was dad of 2 beautiful baby girls and we were his daughters. This is the most happiest day of my life._**

**_'Thanks Edward.' Daddy said now holding me and Sophia._**

**_'Edwin what are you gonna name them?' Edward asked._**

**_'Um for Sophie her name will be Sophie Liliana Cosgrove and Sophia Renesmee. Renesmee because I know how much Jaycee loved Renesmee as a kid and until now.'_**

**_'Those are lovely Ed.' A old woman said walking over to us._**

**_'Thanks.' Daddy says._**

**_'Can I hold them?' The old woman asked._**

**_Daddy nodded his head and gave both me and Sophia to the random old woman. _**

**_Who is this woman? Do we know her? Does daddy know her?_**

**_That's grandma Samantha. _**

**_Really?_**

**_Yes Sophie._**

**_Oh. How did you know that?_**

**_I could read Edward's thoughts without him even knowing._**

**_That's so cool._**

**_'Hey Eddy boy do you hear that?' Grandma said._**

**_'Hear what?' Daddy asked confused. _**

**_'Its Sophie and Sophia. There talking.'_**

**_'Talking?' Daddy said._**

**_'Yeah Edwin. Since Jaycee's Vampire they both will have powers. Both might be the same like being a shape shifter.'_**

_**'So what's their power?'**_

_**'Well Sophia can read people's thoughts without me knowing. So I'm guessing she's a shield.'**_

_**'So what's Sophie's powers?'**_

_**'I don't know. She doesn't want anyone seeing them until Jaycee wakes up.'**_

_**Daddy nods his head and walks away. **_

_**I'm happy to be apart of this family. Even though I only met like 5 people already I'm still happy to be in the family.**_

* * *

_**Jaycee's POV**_

_**I wasn't waking up. I don't know what is happening. One moment I was up saying the names of my twin daughters Sophie and Sophia and now I'm not up? or am I? I saw myself laying on the table. Carlisle was there. Edwin was there. Even my mom and dad. Mom was crying. That started to make me cry.**_

_**'My baby. Please Jaycee wake up. Sophie and Sophia need you. Edwin needs you. We need you. We want you. Please wake back up.' I saw my begged while she sobbed dry tears in dads T-shirt.**_

_**I looked at my unmoving body. I was so pale. I looked like a dried up raisin. When I touched it well I mean me I felt so cold that I gave myself goosebumps. I decided to go back inside my body. It was only a few minutes before I woke up. when I did everyone was in the room. The first person I saw was Edwin. His eyes were filled with tears so were mine. I could tell he was happy to see me awake. We hugged real tight not even caring if everyone was watching us.**_

_**'I missed you.' Edwin said still hugging me.**_

_**'I've only been like a few hours right?' I asked looking at Carlisle.**_

_**'Its been 5 weeks Jaycee.' I heard mom say.**_

_**'5 weeks? How is that possible?' **_

_**'I don't know but I'm glad to have you up and alive.' Edwin said kissing me on the lips. I missed the feeling of his lips and my lips connecting. I wonder where are Sophie and Sophia?**_

_**'Where's Sophie and Sophia?' I asked looking around.**_

_**Edwin turned to Carlisle and Carlisle left the room.**_

_**'Jay close your eyes.' Edwin said.**_

_**'Why?'**_

_**'Its a surprise.'**_

_**I nod my head and close my eyes. **_

_**Sophia's POV**_

_**Carlisle called us. Me and my twin Sophie were playing with Alice and Esmé. Alice was dressing us in pretty dresses. They we're opposite colors though. Sophie's was red and mine we're blue. I had my mothers hair color her's was light brown. My hair was in pretty curl locks while Sophie's was our dad's color, black in curl locks.  
**_

_**'Sophie. Sophia come here.' Carlisle said.**_

_**'What is it Carlisle?' Sophie asked.**_

_**'Its your mother she woke up.'**_

_**Both our face lit up in excitement. We we're super happy mama has woken up. Its been 5 weeks since our birth and we look like were 3 or 4.**_

_**Edwin's POV**_

_**I saw Carlisle walk in the room with Sophie and Sophia. They were beautiful. Just like their mother. I loved all of them dearly. Nothing was every gonna happen to my daughters and wife.**_

_**'Edwin can I open my eyes?' Jaycee asked.**_

_**'Yeah.'**_

_**When Jaycee opened her eyes I saw tears. They we're tears of joys.**_

_**'Sophie? Sophia?' Jaycee said.**_

_**'Yes mama?' The asked in sync.**_

_**'Edwin?' Jaycee asked turning to me.**_

_**'Girls please don't confuse your mother. Tell her who is who.'**_

_**'Fine. My name is Sophie Renesmee Cosgrove. I am half Human, half Vampire and a bit of a shape shifter like daddy. I look 3 or 4 years old. I am the older twin by 2 or 4 minutes or seconds. I have dad's hair color which is black and your eye color black. My favorite color is red. And my powers are Copycat. I can use other people's powers and use them myself.' Sophie said and stepped back while Sophie stepped up.**_

_**'My name is Sophia Liliana Cosgrove. I am half Human, half Vampire and a bit of a shape shifter just like my our dad. I look 3 or 4. I am the younger twin by a few minutes. I have your hair color which is light brown and dad's eye color brown. My favorite color is blue. And my powers are shield, mind reader and I can see the future.' Sophia said and backed up next to Sophie.**_

_**'You both are beautiful.' Jaycee said with tears still in her eyes.**_

_**'Ma don't cry.' Sophie said.**_

_**'No honey there happy tears.'**_

_**Both my daughters smiled and gave their mother a hug. I can't wait to see what will happen in the future. I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with my beautiful wife Jaycee Cosgrove. I can't wait to see who will my daughters spend eternity with. **_


End file.
